Oracle and Michael
Oracle and Michael is the relationship between the Original Seraphim Oracle and the Original Archangel Michael. Background Oracle's voice was the first thing Michael heard after he was created. Over the millennia of training, Oracle took note of Michael's astounding combat talents, taking him in as his protege and the two developed a close mentor-student relationship. Michael respects and loves Oracle dearly and Oracle is very fond and proud of him. Oracle is the reason why Michael has his Lance and also why Michael became willing to learn magic. Oracle and Michael fought side-to side in the imprisonment of the Turok-Hans, both being the mightiest Angels alive at the time. The two cooperated their efforts effectively and tore through almost all the remaining Turok-Hans, showing their effiency and Oracle showed some intriguing and visible pride as his student defeated many Turok-Hans alone. However, tragedy would struck when the Rebellion began. Michael stood alongside Oracle and Oracle trusted Michael to lead the Heavenly Host. After the rebellion was won, Michael and Oracle combined the power of their divine weapons and banished the Rebels, including Lucifer, forever. When Lucifer corrupted Adam and Eve, Michael immediately alerted Oracle and the two, alongside Heaven's top elites, defeated Lucifer once again and this time Michael would take the chained up Lucifer to his Cage. After this, Oracle vanished into exile, much to Michael's sadness. This resulted in Michael having to be King in his stead. Unaware of Michael's tyrannical and iron fisted rule of Heaven, Oracle was proud of Michael's effiency as King. When they meet again, Michael instantly recognised the beast with the GunBow Blade as Oracle and tried to persuade him to return. However, Michael unfortunately got badly beaten by Oracle in GodRage and even his Lance was snapped in half by a single knee. Despite this, Michael understood the reasons and was sympathetic for Oracle's plight. He did not argue on Annabelle and Doloris's soul being in Heaven and even personally guarded Lim 'E Light dutifully. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 4 Michael and Oracle do not interact at all. However, he was shocked when learning about God's departure and Michael taking control and when Uriel said that Michael would not forgive any disobedience, Oracle looked visibly disappointed but he nevertheless looked proud when Uriel revealed Michael rejected his demands to free Lucifer and that Michael's leadership kept Heaven strong for centuries and that Heaven is winning. Season 5 Their relationship gets more and more complicated with steadily rising hostility but they still clearly love each other. Oracle's guilt of failing Michael and Michael's anger at his elder brother's seemingly unjustified rejection of the way he ruled can be considered the second most pivotal part of the season, surpassed only by the defeat of Lucifer. At the beginning of the Apocalypse, Oracle and Michael, although not interacting, prepare for a long and great war. In the end of the episode, Oracle can't help but think that he will inevitably face Michael as their desires conflicted with one another and Michael cannot be in the same page as he is and despite his awareness of what Michael had did, he seemed to be unsure at the idea of taking on his once favored brother, even noting out loud that he would rather do his plans to end the Apocalypse as soon as possible to avoid it. Michael also gets the same feeling, although to a lesser extent, as after the end of the meeting of the Holy Host, Michael's thoughts suddenly focuses on Oracle and although he was partially confident that Oracle would not interfere with Heaven and try to stop the Apocalypse his own way and willing to let him have his way, he couldn't help but suspect that there may be a battle between him and Oracle as he briefly looked on with some uncertainty at Oracle's chambers before snapping himself out of it and leaving to command his forces. At the end of Oracle's forceful banishment of Raphael, Ariel confronts him over not taking either Michael or Lucifer on to stop the war quickly. Oracle is not fooled by Ariel's use of words and corrects her blatantly that she wanted to say that he should dethrone Michael and lead Heaven against Lucifer's forces. Ariel's lashing out at Oracle and revealing her views on Michael's rule left Oracle even more conflicted whether he should take back his right over the Throne of Heaven. However, in the end, he chooses to not fight Michael and decides to instead battle Lucifer. Oracle interacts with Michael when he comes to Earth to retrieve Gabriel. The only one to sense Michael, Oracle looks on with a feeling of uneasiness as Michael blasts down the door with his Light and being the only one who could see his brother in the midst of the light, his eyes were the first thing Michael set his gaze on as they look at each other. Michael notably calls Oracle brother while he refers to Gabriel as his name and admits he is happy to see him again, which Oracle returns with an awkward chuckle. Oracle was shocked as Michael ruthlessly and easily overpowers Gabriel, realizing that not only had Michael changed to look almost his twin, but also that he is more powerful and skilled than ever. Eventually, having enough, Oracle blasts Michael and lets Gabriel alive. Showing no desire to fight, Michael asks on his success in controlling GodRage and revealing the truth. Despite all that happened, Oracle still acknowledges Michael as his best student, not counting the Seraphims, but is visibly uncomfortable when he heared almost all of Michael's top rules are punishable by death if broken. Michael's ruthless and unshameful way of saying as if taking pride in it unnerved Oracle even more. Michael asked Oracle to return and lead Heaven but Oracle refuses and Michael leaves. They soon engage in a brutal fight over Gabriel, with Michael proving to be a serious match for Oracle. In fact, they seemed to be evenly matched in terms of physical power and only through superior experienced did Oracle slightly overwhelm Michael, which even then was not without immense difficulty. Despite his knowledge of Michael's change, Oracle seemed reluctant to take him on truly and even did not look happy when having to be rough with Michael and when he seemingly almost had him beaten, he released him and allowed him to flee, ending the fight in a standstill. Michael seemed to return it to an extent, as he never taunted or looked happy when he managed to gain an advantage whereas on all other enemies he fought, he was shown to mock them. Oracle and Michael met again and once again both were cordial with each other. However, Michael threatens Oracle that he may be more forceful, something that seems to unnerve Oracle a little. When Michael cursed Mia, Sidney, and Nigel and had captured Gabriel and destroyed his Sword, Oracle was infuriated by Michael's actions and took them as a personal insult and challenge and entered Heaven with the intention of teaching Michael a lesson. After fighting his way through several Angels, freeing Gabriel and locating Michael, the two soon tensely face off verbally. Michael then challenges Oracle to a duel and Oracle unhesistantly agrees. By this time, Oracle had lost any hesitation to take on Michael and he barely held back a little of his suppressed power while Michael also did not hold back and both of them no longer were reluctant to be violent with one another. With Oracle barely sparing any of his halved abilities, he finally, albeit barely, trounces Michael. Even then, however, both mighty angels still felt pain over their strained relationship, but that did not stop them from unleashing their full skills. It was in this duel that Oracle finally realised that Michael may have been his greatest failure, but he was still the greatest student he ever trained, silently acknowledging that Michael has surpassed the Seraphims in skill and is only inferior because he is weaker and admitting openly that Michael is the finest student he had ever trained. However, while impressed yet again with Michael, Oracle also uses the fight as an opportunity to scold Michael, saying that his overconfidence was his flaw. When Michael bitterly lashed out at Oracle for not cutting him down despite being able to do so as to stop what Michael believed to be his greatest disappointment, as he had submerged himself in darkness and was not purely light anymore, Oracle instantly responded with even greater rage by revealing he too had the power of darkness but he told Michael, surprisingly with empathy and sadness rather than rage, on how his pain is far greater than he is. In the end, Oracle triumphed, albeit barely, but spared Michael. It became evident their relationship is strained as Oracle had made it clear he dislikes Michael's way of ruling while Michael believes that Oracle has no right to blame him as he had to become what he become and even went as far as to bitterly call Oracle "a pathetic excuse and failure of an eldest brother." The words left Oracle briefly distraught, even crying a little, and in his mind, he knew that while he may have not failed that much towards the other Angels, he has failed Michael completely. However, in the end, Oracle could not excuse his actions and sadly told Michael he never wanted or supported him to be a tyrant before flying away, still somber until he reached the Team's headquarters. Despite how they may have failed and resented one another, is clear neither could bring themselves to truly strike down the other. In Oracle's case, he never follows through any chance to kill Michael while Michael would stab Oracle in a less fatal spot despite knowing his weapons could not kill Oracle. They even had briefly emotional reactions, as Oracle relented and hesitated when Michael defiantly proclaimed he would not lay down his sword for a moment and whenever Oracle chokes him, he never deals a fatal wound on his brother and instead pushes him aside with a somber look, while Michael showed at certain times a moment of hesitation when he had managed to briefly get the better of Oracle, allowing Oracle to break free, and Oracle also never took the brief interval to attack him. Notably in the game, the effect only happened with Michael, which quite likely showed the tremendous pain and remorse Oracle felt over his brother's change. Oracle even stated he felt his heart shatter to pieces when Michael showed complete defiance, while Michael is later seen contemplating what his brother said somberly. The last time they interact in this season is when Oracle interrupted Michael. Despite Michael practically begging, Oracle ultimately does not kill Lucifer. Season 7 Oracle and Michael's battle begins in the season's second episode. Oracle begs Michael to stop all of it but Michael refused and the two fought. Michael's augmentations made him capable of contending with Oracle and he took particular joy in such a feat, much to Oracle's evident discomfort, as it reminded him suddenly of Barachiel's enthuasm. However, in their fight, Oracle still gave Michael a chance to stop, but ultimately both use full power and results in Oracle sadly killing Michael. Oracle seemed almost pleased to see Michael alive and after a brutal fight, Oracle chose to spare Michael. Their relationship finally fully mended as Oracle not only fully trusted Michael to come with him to the wedding but also Michael was the first angel who he told on the Turok-Hans. He showed adamant defense of Michael and was exasperated by the insistence of the angels of Michael losing a position in the Celestial Council, which touched Michael but he knew he could no longer have a seat so he decided to go on his own way, exiling himself while still being a loyal angel. Oracle allowed him to go, realizing Michael needed some time, and this started to make the angels doubt their condemnation of Michael. When the Turok-Hans managed to bite Oracle, Oracle, while recovering, calls upon Michael to lead the host and Michael does so with great success and Oracle uses this to make his point. The Heavenly Host accepts Oracle's appointment of Michael as one of his chief advisors and Oracle and Michael fight together side-by-side as effectively as they ever did before, with Michael noting humorously on the old times and Oracle agreeing without hesitation that Michael is the comrade-in-arms he wants to fight alongside the most. After the war, Oracle is reluctant when Michael asks for him to allow him to return to his exile but agrees while stating he would always be welcome in Heaven. When Ariel sadly said she was wrong and Michael was a true hero, Oracle smiled and confirmed Michael really is. Season 8 Although Oracle and Michael did not interact, he continued to visit his brother off-screen and stated he was doing well with a smile on his face when asked by Ariel. When Annael stated why didn't he used the legendary weapon she just found to be contained, Oracle is, for a moment, was silent while looking at the containter. He then stated, rather bluntly, that he did not regret not drawing out the weapon as he did not want to kill Michael and the sword would have "done it's job far too well and he would be beyond the salvation of even our father.", showing even at Michael's worst, Oracle never wished upon his former protégé utter destruction and found the idea to be ridiculous. Season 9 Oracle finally is able to get Michael to return permanently at the end of the season. Calling upon Michael after he had been badly wounded by Azrael, he entrusted upon his brother to lead the angels while he heals and encouraged his brother to start tapping into his true power. He is visibly proud when Michael ascends to his full capability and after the war, with all the angels approving, Oracle grants Michael a permanent seat of power in the Celestial Council, granting him authority rivaling Ariel. He stated, proudly, that like Ariel being his favorite little sister, Michael is his favorite little brother and he will, first and foremost, always be his greatest student. Trivia *Initially, the gap between Oracle and Michael, according to Michael, was great even with Oracle supressing his powers to make the Archangels look more close to him. However, as Michael trains with the Primordials and other Angels and other self-training, his abillities and powers have improved dramatically to the point where Oracle noted Michael is on a completely different level than the last time they met. Due to this, the gap between them has reduced greatly when Oracle is in his supressed state, to the point that Michael is able to contend with him, seemingly being equal in terms of physical power and magical talismans, although it is not enough to defeat Oracle and Oracle would ultimately turn the tables against him. He can even put up a fight against Oracle's full power. In God Representative Mode and when revealing his Arm of Darkness, Michael can even actually surpass Oracle's halved power and force him to use 60% of his power to outmatch him. However, he was still not nearly as powerful as Oracle until he got full potential and his Angelic Beast powers are still inferior to Oracle's. ** Ironically, Michael has fought Oracle the most times out of all other characters, as they fight first when Michael challenged Oracle and later in the beginning of their civil war,both fights were won by Oracle without using full power. Notably, the only fight Michael came close to winning is when he was aided by Zachariah, Camael, Raphael, Hester and the Powers and even that ended in practically a standstill, as Oracle vanished and thus Michael believed he won. Their last fight is when Michael was the Angel Beast and that ended in Michael's defeat as well, despite forcing Oracle to his absolute limits (if not counting OracleForceRage). **Also ironically, Michael has lasted longer and putted up a better fight than even the Seraphim, due to the fact Oracle used his full power against them while he only used his second release state against Michael. *Oracle is the only Angel Michael respects above himself. However, in the midst of that, he is also fearful around him when he is angry, evidenced when he carefully aproached Oracle in OracleForceRage. He also somewhat resented his inferiority to Oracle and was happy he was able to force him to his absolute limits and took evident pleasure in their battle. The strain in their relationship, in Michael's part, was mostly due to Oracle leaving. Despite this, he still treats Oracle as an equal and would give up his position to him. After their war, Oracle and Michael reconciled and Michael finally let go of his jealousy. **Oracle treats Michael as an equal just like every other Angel, even despite his dissapointment of Michael's rule. He also was sympathetic when Michael revealed his feelings of inferiority and admitted he feels guilt for Michael's change. Oracle also greatly defended Michael from discrimination after winning their war and insisted he still be given a high-ranking position, although he only managed to get Michael to be the third highest-ranking Archangel (Oracle wanted Michael to be the second most authoritian among the Archangels and still have a seat on the Council, the one empty seat in the Board, but the Council members strongly disapproved and the Original Angel reluctantly allowed it when Michael showed he accepted his punishment without hesitation). He also showed complete trust in his redeemed brother merely a day after defeating him by having him accompany him to the wedding and him being the first one he told about the Turok-Hans as well as assigning him with the top priority mission of making sure that with any means possible except for genocide and meaningless murders that no other Monster allies with the Turok-Hans, which he states is something he would trust only to someone of Michael's level. *Interestingly and uniquely, Oracle and Michael are shown to be extremely similiar, with the Team noting that they are almost like twins, with the only thing that allowed them to distinguish between Oracle and Michael is their difference in clothing style. This does not seem to be at first, as Oracle was shocked by how much Michael had changed, which Gabriel attributed to Michael being practically a mirror version of Oracle, only much more totalitarian, which Oracle took in stride. **Michael is also the only Angel, who stands as Oracle's equal in terms of physicality. **Also Michael may have picked up some of Oracle's habits as both often snap their fingers or wave their hands when using their powers. Quotes FXR * Oracle: "Michael... (Looks evidently conflicted)" * Michael: "Hello, brother. My mentor. I'm pleased to see you again. (Smiles)" * Oracle: "Me too. (Smiles)" * Oracle: "ENOUGH!!!! (Negates Michael's hold over Gabriel) You will stop this!!! (Blasts Michael away) * Gabriel: "(Visibly panicking and panting) Er, Oracle. Big bro, could you do me a favor and stall Michael? Please?" * Oracle: "Get out of here. And try not to be so easy to capture. (Chuckles when Gabriel teleports but gets serious when he stares at Michael)" * Michael: "(Annoyed) That's right, Gabriel. Leave and let someone else do your job. Jeez, you've always been the runt to the litter, aside from Ariel." * Oracle: "(Evidently unamused) Ariel...is not the runt of Archangel's litter." * Michael: "(Mocking) In power, no. But in skill, yes." * Oracle: "(Frustrated) Says you." * Michael: "Well...you and I both know that you and I are the most powerful angels currently alive and even you must acknowledge that among your students, I am the best." * Oracle: "Yeah. You are the best in Heaven's current time. Compared to...myself...you still have so much to learn". * Michael: "Apparently, you succeeded in controlling the rage inside you." * Oracle: "You knew." * Michael: "Yes. Mother was willing to trust me and since then, I've been guarding your sword." * Oracle: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are the best angel among the "grunts" I ever trained. How are my quarters, by the way? I guess it's filthy." * Michael: "Let us just say it's not so tidy but no-one goes in there." * Oracle: "Well, sorry to burden you, Michael. What do you want?" * Michael: "For you to return to Heaven." * Oracle: "No, Michael. You lead them." * Michael: "Suit yourself. Anytime you want, you can be king." * Oracle: "Yeah and I've heard your regime is based on-" * Michael: "Force. Let's just say, most of my rules are punishable by death if broken." * Oracle: ....... (Looks as if he is about to murder Michael on the spot) * Michael: "Well, I'll think I'll leave. Goodbye brother. Until we meet again."